Zurück in die Zukunft
by Py-Cries
Summary: Aus Langeweile beschließen die fünf Hexenlehrlinge in die Zukunft zu reisen und treffen dort unerwartet auf eine Welt voller motorradfahrender Kartenspieler. Dem muss Aiko natürlich auf den Grund gehen. Und was ist eigentlich Team 5D's? Crossover!


Es war Sommer. Die Hitze knallte auf einen bunten Sonnenschirm, der drei Mädchen vor einem Sonnenbrand schützte.

„Es ist so heiß!", jammerte ein rosahaariges Mädchen namens Doremi. Sie lag flach auf dem kleinen Tisch, in den der Schirm gesteckt war. Es war heiß, sie hatte Durst, war aber zu faul, sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen, und am schlimmsten: es war langweilig.

Darüber konnte Aiko nur kichern. „Stell' dich nich' so an, Doremi. Vielleicht sollten wir irgendetwas unternehmen, wenn schon gutes Wetter is'." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer selbstgemachten Limonade. (Doremi hatte ihre schon ausgetrunken.)

„Wäre das nicht gemein gegenüber Onpu-chan, wenn wir etwas unternehmen, ohne sie dabei zu haben?", fragte ein Hazuki, ein brünettes Mädchen mit ein etwas zu großen Brille, als sie von ihrem Buch „Prosa und Stilkunst" aufblickte.

„Sollen wir etwa vor uns hingammeln bis sie wiederkommt?", konterte Aiko. Sie sah es nicht ein, dass der Rest Langeweile haben sollte, bloß weil Madame mal wieder ihrer Arbeit als Kinderstar nachgehen musste.

Danach saßen die drei Mädchen wieder schweigend da.

Sie sahen erst auf, als ihre Freundin Momoko in den Garten des Mahou Dous gerannt kam. „Hi, girls!", rief sie, in ihrer Aussprache war deutlich erkennbar, dass sie ein sehr gutes American English sprach. Momoko war schließlich in Amerika aufgewachsen. „Gitarrenunterricht ist jetzt vorbei, was macht ihr?"

„Gammeln", grummelte Aiko.

„Ai-chan, nicht so negativ!", beschwichtigte sie Hazuki, danach war sie wieder in die verschiedenen Reimarten vertieft. Kreuzreim, Umarmungsreim,... Aiko konnte nicht verstehen, was daran interessant sein sollte.

Momoko setzte sich auf einen unbenutzten Stuhl und blickte in die Runde. Als die anderen Mädchen lange schwiegen, sagte sie, um die Stille zu brechen: „Wisst ihr, was ich mich immer frage? Wie es in der Zukunft aussieht."

Zuerst waren die anderen überrascht über diesen Themenwechsel, aber langsam entstand in allen Köpfen die gleiche Idee:

„Wir könnten mit Hilfe der Magie in die Zukunft reisen!", riefen alle vier gleichzeitig. Doremi hatte sogar ihren Kopf von der Tischplatte erhoben.

Ja, Magie. Die vier Mädchen und Onpu waren seit längerer Zeit Hexenschülerinnen bei der Hexe Majo Rica, der auch das Mahou Dou gehörte.

Schnell zogen die Mädchen ihr Hexendress an, welches in einer Brosche versteckt war. Jedes der vier Mädchen hatte nun ein farblich passendes Outfit an: rosa für Doremi, orange für Hazuki, gelb für Momoko und blau für Aiko. Diese fühlte sich leider immer wieder an das Magical-Girl-Clisché erinnert, wenn jede eine passende Haarfarbe für ihr Kostüm hatte.

„Können wir Magical Stage überhaupt zu viert benutzen?", fragte Hazuki besorgt.

„Na klar, früher haben wir es auch zu dritt gekonnt!", meinte Aiko, „Zu fünft wäre sie bestimmt stärker, aber so müssten wir das auch hinkriegen." Hoffte sie jedenfalls. Denn sonst wären sie wieder ohne Beschäftigung an ihrem freien Tag.

Jede ließ einen Zauberstab erscheinen, der wie ein Candycane geformt war. Die Spiralform gipfelte in einem rosa Kristall, der die Zauberkraft freisetzte. Schnell stellten die vier Mädchen sich im Kreis auf, um ihren Zauberspruch zu wirken.

„Pirika Pirirara nobiyakani!"

„Paipai Poipon hinayakani!"

„Pameruku Raruku takarakani!"

„Perutan Petton savayakani!"

Sie führten die Zauberstäbe zusammen, ein leichtes Klingen entstand, welches mit dem Geräusch vergleichbar war, dass erklang, wenn man Gläser leicht zusammenstieß.

„Magical Stage!", riefen die vier Mädchen gleichzeitig, während kleine Flämmchen und bunte Lichter sie umgaben. Die Flämmchen bildeten einen riesigen, mit Zuckerguss glasierten Kuchen, der nun von oben auf das Geschehen blickte, hätte er Augen gehabt.

„Bring uns in die Zukunft!"

Alles um die Mädchen herum wurde in ein sanftes, aber helles Licht getaucht. Aiko fühlte sich federleicht und wusste, dass sie auf keinem Fall mehr im Garten des Mahou Dous stand. Die Spannung, wie es wohl in der Zukunft aussehen würde, nahm immer mehr zu, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Sie hatten vergessen zu sagen, wie weit sie überhaupt in die Zukunft wollten. Aiko hoffte inständig, dass sie in einer Zeit vor der so häufig angepriesenen Klimakatastrophe landeten.

Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte.

Zögerlich öffnete sie ihre Lider und was sie sah, war eine kleine verlassene Gasse, wie sie auch heutzutage zu finden gewesen wäre.

Hazuki war die Erste, die etwas sagte: „Wir sollten das Hexendress ausziehen, sonst sind wir zu auffällig."

„Gute Idee, Hazuki!", stimmte Doremi zu.

Gesagt, getan. Die Hexenschülerinnen standen wieder in ihrer Alltagskleidung da.

Und das keinen Moment zu früh, Schritte waren zu hören und einen Moment später verdeckte ein Schatten, die Lichtquelle am Anfang der Gasse.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte ein nicht gerade freundliche Stimme.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen vier jungen Mädchen in einer Art Werkstatt, ein blonder, hochgewachsener Mann hatte sie hergebracht und er war nicht gerade glücklich, über was auch immer sie gerade falsch gemacht hatten.

Aiko seufzte auf, in diesem Augenblick säße sie doch weitaus lieber im Mahou Dou und würde sich langweilen. Das ständige Summen eines Computers ließ sie ganz hibbelig werden. Genauer betrachtet, unterschied dieser sich kaum von den Modellen der Gegenwart, lediglich die Programme sahen einen Tick benutzerfreundlicher aus, auch wenn Aiko keine Ahnung hatte, wofür das gerade geöffnete wohl gut sein mochte.

„Sie haben im Müll herumgestöbert!", ertönte die Stimme des Mannes erneut, er war in ein Nebenzimmer gegangen, wobei er ihnen eingeschärfte hatte, dass, wenn sie fliehen oder auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben würden, würde er für nichts garantieren.

Sie schaute zu Doremi, die ein Gesicht machte, das klar zu verstehen machte, dass sie nicht im Geringsten verstand, was daran denn überhaupt so schlimm gewesen wären – abgesehen davon, dass die Mädchen es nicht einmal getan hatten.

„Was ist daran das Problem? Vielleicht will sich ja jemand von den Abfällen eines Kings ernähren?"

Eine zweite Stimme, diese jedoch gelassener und ebenfalls männlich. „Als Kind habe ich mich auch so durchgeschlagen."

„Crow, das war etwas anderes! Damals in Satellite konnte man ja praktisch nur so überleben. Heutzutage muss man nicht mehr aus Mülltonnen stehlen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, aber es gibt trotzdem noch Armut, auch wenn Satellite und Neo Domino City jetzt miteinander verbunden sind!", sagte der Mann, der offenbar Crow hieß, was auch immer das für ein Name sein sollte.

„Crow?", murmelte Momoko verwirrt, „das ist Englisch und bedeutet Krähe."

„Wer nennt sein Kind denn bitte Krähe?", fragte Doremi. Sie sah zwar aus, als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, wurde aber vom lautstarken Gespräch von Crow und seinem Freund unterbrochen

„Boah, ich weiß! Die suchen bestimmt nach wichtigen Unterlagen und wollen Team 5Ds ausforschen!"

„Kinder? Reiß' dich mal zusammen, Kinder machen sowas nicht!"

Anscheinend war für Crow damit das Gespräch beendet, denn in diesem Moment trat er mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Aiko sah ihn erstaunt an, Crow sah aus wie ein Rebell. Seine Haare waren steil nach oben gegelt und offenbarten so ein gelbes Tattoo auf seiner Stirn. Auch im Rest seines Gesichtes waren ähnliche Tattoos zu finden.

Auch die restlichen Mädchen waren erstaunt.

Hazuki war die Erste, die sprach: „Wissen Sie, es tut uns wirklich Leid, aber ich glaube, hier liegt ein großes Missverständnis vor. Wir hatten wirklich nicht vor, ihr Team auszuspionieren! Es war einfach nur so, wir sind, äh, neu hier und haben uns verirrt."

„Ach, macht euch nichts d'raus! Achtet einfach nicht auf Jack, den alten Miesepeter!", lachte Crow daraufhin, „Wie heißt ihr Mädchen denn?"

„Ich bin Hazuki, sehr erfreut." Sie verbeugte sich kurz.

„Mein Name ist Doremi!"

„Und meiner Momoko."

„Aiko."

Crow schien ziemlich erstaunt zu sein. „Oh, richtig japanische Namen, sieht man nur noch selten. Ich bin Crow und der andere ist Jack, aber den könnt ihr ignorieren."

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Aiko wollte schon fragen, ob es ihnen erlaubt sei, die Werkstatt zu velassen, da sprach der junge Mann auch schon wieder: „Also, wenn ihr die Stadt erkunden wollt, könnt ihr gehen, denn ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mit Jack allein bleiben wollt." Er grinste erneut.

Das ließen sich die vier Hexenschülerinnen nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und verließen die Werkstatt, und das ziemlich erleichtert. Ein wenig später sah Aiko ein schwarzes Motorrad vorbeifahren (es war aber viel größer als ein normales), der Fahrer trug eine Jacke, auf die „Black Bird Delivery" gedruckt war.

„Hmm...", machte Momoko leise. Aiko wandte ihren Blick von dem langsam verschwindenden Fahrer ab und schaute zu ihrer Freundin, die tief in Gedanken versunken war.

„Was ist denn, Momo-chan?", fragte Doremi.

„Weißt du", antwortete Momoko, „ich frage mich, was dieses Team 5Ds ist. Es muss ja eine ziemlich große Sache sein, wenn Jack so aufgeregt war."

Da kam Aiko eine Idee. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns aufteilen und die Erste, die herausfindet, was Team 5Ds ist, hat gewonnen! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder an diesem Springbrunnen, ja?"

Auch die anderen Hexen waren begeistert, wenn auch Hazuki weniger, da sie besorgt war, dass die anderen sich verlaufen könnten.

Die vier rannten schleunigst in verschiedene Richtungen davon, Aiko hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo sie hinwollte, geschweige denn wieder zurückkam, aber die Versuchung, gegen die anderen zu gewinnen, war einfach zu groß.

Sie wusste zwar nicht, in welchem Jahr sie sich befand, aber Aiko blickte die großen, transparenten Anzeigen, die scheinbar von nirgendwoher in die Luft projiziert wurden, absolut verblüfft an. Ob das auch Magie war? Gerade lief ein Bericht über ein Motorradrennen – mit Monstern. Interessiert hörte sie den Bericht weiter an (es schien sich dabei um einen großen Wettbewerb zu handeln) und stellte fest, dass die Monster durch Karten beschworen wurden. Karten, die sie kannte, die Jungs in ihrer Klasse spielten das Spiel ständig, nur war es in der Gegenwart nie so eine große Sache gewesen, geschweige denn auf Motorrädern gespielt worden.

„Das kann nich' euer Ernst sein", seufzte Aiko, „Kinderkartenspiele auf Motorrädern. Pff!"

„Nicht so abschätzig hier!", ertönte eine leicht beleidigte Stimme hinter ihr.

Der Besitzer der Stimme war jemand, der Kartenspiele auf Motorrädern offenbar _nicht_ albern fand. Crow.

„Ja, das war wieder ein grandioser Sieg von Fudo Yusei vom Team 5Ds!", ertönte die Stimme des Moderators, der, wie Aiko vermutete, stundenlang mit dem Lockenstab im Bad stehen musste, um seine Frisur hinzubekommen.

„Das ist also Team 5Ds!", rief Aiko erstaunt aus, nicht bedenkend, dass eines der Mitglieder direkt neben ihr stand. Schnell schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und sah Crow vorsichtig von der Seite an. Crow gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich, dass klar machte, dass er es nicht schätzte, sein Team nicht zu kennen.

„Komm doch mal mit."

Aiko wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte. Klar, ihr Vater hatte ihr seit sie ein Kind war tausendmal eingeschärft, dass sie niemals mit Fremden mitgehen sollte. Aber war Crow noch ein Fremder?

„Kommst du, oder nicht?" Crow stand schon einige Meter von ihr entfernt, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Aiko ihm nicht folgte. Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, irgendwie sah er mit diesem besorgten, fragenden Blick... verdammt gut aus.

Da konnte sie nicht mehr anders als einfach zu lächeln, rannte die paar Meter zu ihm hin und strahlte ihn an. Fragend hob er die Augenbraue. Aiko versuchte, sein Alter zu schätzen, 20 vielleicht, aber auf jeden Fall war er für jemanden seines Alters ziemlich klein. Zum Glück war er nicht Jack, sonst würde sie eine Genickstarre erhalten, wenn sie Crow ansehen wollte.

„Was guckst du?"

„Nüx."

Er seufzte ergeben.

Der Ausblick war verblüffend. Von dem Geländer aus, konnte man die ganze Stadt überblicken. Aiko konnte sich kaum satt sehen, an dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie die Stadt hieß. Ob es in dieser Zeit auch noch Hexen gab?

In den Augenwinkeln erkannte Aiko, das Crow nicht mehr neben ihr stand, schnell drehte sie sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er immer noch in der Nähe stand. Denn sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zurückfinden. Zurück. Mist! Sie hätte schon längst am Brunnen sein sollen!

„Sag ma-", begann Aiko, stoppte aber, als sie Crows Blick sah. Er sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, wüsste aber nicht, wie er es ausrücken solle. Crows Blick schweifte über die Bäume, die Stadt, als suchte er ihre Hilfe. Es konnte doch nicht etwa sein, dass...? Sie war doch erst elf und er...

Endlich sah er sie an.

„Seid ihr Straßenkinder?"

_WAS?_

Für eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille. Sogar das Rauschen der Bäume im Sonnenuntergang und der Feierabendverkehr von der nahegelegenen Straße schien verstummt zu sein, um dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

„W-Was?"

Crow ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und bückte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sein Gesicht war viel zu nah für Aikos Geschmack, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen.

„Ob du und deine Freundinnen Straßenkinder seid. Weißt du, ich kenne da einen guten Platz für euch... es wohnen schon ne Menge andrer Kinder dort, viele davon habe ich selbst eine Zeit lang versorgte, also er wäre kein Problem..."

Crow sammelte Kinder von der Straße auf? Aiko blickte ihn voller Bewunderung an, dann viel ihr ein, dass er dies vielleicht falsch verstehen könnte und antwortete schnell: „Hehe, ich glaub' du hast da was falsch verstanden. Doremi, Hazuki, Momoko und ich, wir sind nur zu Besuch hier und kennen uns deshalb nicht so aus." Sie lächelte ihn selbstsicher an.

Stille.

„Oh Mann, wie peinlich." Crow richtete sich schnell wieder auf und schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht.

Aiko fing lauthals an zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!"

Langsam aber sich brachte sie den Lachanfall unter Kontrolle. „Sag mal, hihi, wieso dachtest du denn, dass wir von der Straße seien?"

Ihr Gegenüber blinzelte kurz und meinte dann nachdenklich: „Erstens, ganz klar, die Sache mit den Mülltonnen. Ich musste mich als Kind auch mit Essensresten von anderen Menschen am Leben halten, also-"

„Du bist von der Straße?", fragte Aiko interessiert. Sie hatte schon vermutet, dass Crow kein spießiger Otto-Normal-Bürger war, aber dass er ohne Zuhause aufgewachsen war... Zugegeben, sie fand die Tatsache absolut interessant, aber gleichzeitig tat Crow ihr auch ziemlich leid. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie manchmal nachts weinte, weil sie keine Mutter hatte, fragte Aiko sich, wie es denn sein musste, auch noch ohne Wohnung, ohne ein Heim zu sein.

„Jup. Meine Eltern sind damals in der Katastrophe gestorben, also musst ich mich eben irgendwie durchschlagen. Weiter im Text. Zweitens: du kanntest Team 5Ds nicht. Drittens: du kanntest Duel Monsters nicht! Das ist, als würde man vom Mond kommen! Jeder spielt Duel Monsters!" Aiko sah, die komplette Unverständnis in seinen Augen.

„Naja, es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht kennen würde, aber..."

„Es interessiert dich nicht?", fragte Crow verblüfft.

„Nicht so wirklich..." Langsam begann Aiko sich wirklich zu fragen, was denn aus ihrer schönen Welt einmal werden würde. Ein Haufen bekloppter Kartenspieler, Moment, ein Haufen bekloppter Kartenspieler auf Motorrädern.

Bevor Crow seiner Unverständnis Luft machen konnte, ertönte ein leiser Ruf. Es war definitiv Doremi, die nach ihr brüllte. Auch Crow schien es gehört zu haben, denn er drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme erklungen war. Schon bald war auch ein Körper zu der Stimme zu sehen.

„Boah, mach uns nicht so viel Sorgen!", meckerte Doremi nach ihrer Ankunft am Mahou Dou, „du kannst doch nicht einfach mit dem mitgehen, was wäre, wenn dieser Jack aufgetaucht wäre? Dann hätten wir ihm endgültig den falschen Eindruck gegeben."

Hazuki nickte zustimmend.

Plötzlich legte Momoko ihren Arm, um Aiko. „Naja, wer weiß, vielleicht wollte Aiko ihn ja besser kennenlernen...", zog sie Aiko auf. Ja, Aiko fand Crow interessant, aber wenn sie es jetzt so aus Momokos Mund hörte, errötete sie augenblicklich. Das war ihr noch nie passiert.

„Uuuuuh, Aiko und Crow sitzen auf dem Baum, K-Ü-S-S-", begannen Doremi und Momoko, als sie das sahen.

„Haltet die Klappe!", rief Aiko erbost, so laut, dass sie sicher war, dass alle Anwohner es gehört hatten.

Abends, als sie im Bett lag, dachte sie noch lange über ihre Begegnung mit dem Kartenspieler nach. Vor allem seine Abschiedsworte beschäftigten sie.

„_Na dann, flieg davon, du kleine Touristin."_ Dabei hatte er sie angesehen, als ob er genau gewusst hatte, dass sie nicht einfach ein kleines Mädchen war. Hatte er vielleicht eine Hexe gekannt und somit instinktiv erkannt, dass sei ebenfalls eine war?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde sie nur in der Zukunft erhalten, es hieß also geduldig sein, bis zum Wiedersehen, hoffte sie zumindest.

Daraufhin fielen Aiko, müde von den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages, die bereits schweren Augen zu.


End file.
